


Best Friends

by NanakiBH



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkwardness, Banter, Clothing Kink, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Awkwardness, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Is it gay to have feelings for your cat?





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> If the tags didn't make it clear enough, I just want to clarify that no funny business happens in this fic. Morgana is just a consensual bystander.
> 
> This was written for [this prompt](https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=339425#cmt339425) at the Persona 5 kink meme which asked for Morgana watching Akira masturbate. Pretty straightforward. I decided to make it feel a little shippy because feelings are always nice. Morgana wanted to be loved like a human so bad...!

Akira tossed his school bag on the bed and then tossed himself down after it. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he felt _exhausted_. Between school and his three part-time jobs and his social life and the Phantom Thief business, he barely had a second to spare for himself. He was nearing his breaking point.

But, finally, it was time. The night belonged to him – not an obligation in sight.

 

“You look tired. You should go to bed.”

 

He picked his head up from the pillow.

Somehow in his excitement, he'd forgotten that 'alone' never truly meant _alone_ when Morgana was there. Thinking of him as a nuisance even temporarily made Akira feel bad, though. He liked Morgana. They were pals. Morgana was very soft and that was very important. But his omnipresence could be an obstacle at times, particularly when it interfered with some facts intrinsic to the life and needs of a growing boy.

What was he supposed to do? Kick him out? He couldn't do that...

Sometimes, he just wished that Morgana could have been a regular cat. Having him around all the time was almost the same as having a human roommate. Morgana had his advantages for all the same reasons, of course. Having a member of the Phantom Thieves covertly living with him was useful beyond belief, but... Akira wished he didn't have to sacrifice his privacy.

He could escape to the restroom for a while... But that didn't sound comfortable.

A whole year... That sounded tragic. He couldn't spend a whole year of his life hiding out in the restroom.

He needed to be upfront and straightforward.

 

“Morgana.”

“Hm?” He hopped onto the chair at the foot of Akira's bed and hopped onto the desk from there. “What's up?” he asked, settling himself down comfortably.

Straightforwardly.

“I want to masturbate.”

Did Morgana know that word? Akira assumed he did. But Morgana didn't respond immediately. He just stared for a palpably uncomfortable moment, then answered back slowly, “Yeah...?”

He was gonna cry. He didn't want to explain. He'd hoped that Morgana would know what that meant and would leave him alone, but he was still sitting there, staring at him intently. Why wasn't he leaving? Did he feel no shame?

“Do you want to watch?”

“Can I?” Morgana asked.

“That wasn't an invitation, Morgana.” He was seriously gonna lose it. “Looks like I have the answer to my question, though...”

Morgana got up onto his feet and almost fell off the desk as he scrambled backwards in alarm. “Th-That's not...! You tricked me! That's not what I meant! I-I'm not some kind of pervert or something, alright? You hear me? I'm not!”

“Thou dost protest too much.”

“I-I'm really not! I just... didn't understand the question...”

Nope. It sounded like he completely understood what he was talking about. The only misunderstanding he made was assuming that his question was an offer. Which it hadn't been. But damn if the idea wasn't in Akira's head.

It seemed wrong to dwell on the thought, but a part of him had latched on to the idea. If he and Morgana could talk about things like that more casually, then he wouldn't have to worry about kicking him out in the future, and he wouldn't have to spend one of the prime years of his life sadly masturbating in the Leblanc restroom. Morgana wasn't exactly a cat, but he wasn't human, either. That already made things feel less weird.

Then again, Morgana thought of himself as a human. Akira thought his reaction to his question was a little strange, but it might have been explained if he looked at it from Morgana's perspective.

“You're curious.”

Morgana immediately began stammering again. “W-Who says?!”

As endearing as it was to watch Morgana losing his composure, Akira was getting a bit frustrated. He'd tried being straightforward, and he wished that Morgana would offer him the same courtesy. Maybe he was just that reluctant to admit that he didn't know the first thing about being human. They were at least at the same level of intelligence which was something Akira wouldn't have expected from a mere cat. Morgana was more than that, but there were things he didn't know – things that were probably impossible for him to know if he didn't have a human body.

Akira sighed and sat up to look at Morgana directly. “You should tell me what you're thinking.”

Morgana looked aside, playing nervously with his paws. “What's there to say? You need some privacy, don't you? Yeah. Privacy! It's fine. I'll just go somewhere else for a while. I'll leave you alone.”

And with that, he hopped down to the floor and was about to leave. But Akira wasn't satisfied with that response.

“Wait a minute.”

Morgana froze in his tracks. Very slowly, he turned his head back to look at him. He didn't say anything, though. His surprisingly expressive feline visage was awash with embarrassment.

“It's an invitation now,” Akira said. He patted the side of the bed and moved over a little to give him the space to sit if he accepted.

The embarrassment remained, competing with an intensely reluctant look of curiosity. One paw at a time, Morgana returned and scrabbled his way up the side of the bed to sit next to him.

“Alright! I'll tell you what's on my mind,” he said, his voice rising too loudly with nervousness. “Y'see, once I have my human body back, I expect that my memories will return, too, but... What if they don't? As things are now... I can't remember a single thing about what I was like as a human. I know how to speak human language, and I know all kinds of things – I even know more about some things than you do! But...”

As he trailed off into silence, Akira nodded understandingly. Reaching out, he lightly ran two of his fingers over Morgana's head and scratched behind his ears. One of his ears twitched and he batted at Akira's hand, feigning annoyance with a meow.

“So... You want to know what humans do,” Akira concluded.

That seemed to be the case, but just understanding that much wasn't going to solve Morgana's anxieties. Unwittingly, Akira found himself in an unexpected situation that went much deeper than the surface.

He held a hand to his chin, thinking. “On second thought, maybe we shouldn't...”

“Huh? Did... I do something?” Morgana asked, his ears drooping.

It was painful to see him looking that way. Akira didn't know how to explain it to him, though. Even if he showed him, it was only for the sake of something hypothetical. They had no idea whether Morgana would ever return to being human or if he'd even been human to start with. Akira didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing. And... He didn't want to cross any lines with him for nothing, either.

If Morgana never went back to being a human, it was going to be hard to justify his actions.

“Alright,” he said, relenting and agreeing on one condition. “You aren't allowed to speak a word of this.”

“Pfft. As if I would,” Morgana replied, dismissively waving a paw. “I wouldn't want anyone getting ideas and thinking that you and I have feelings for each other or anything.”

“You have feelings for me?”

Morgana bristled, fur standing on end. “S-Stop that, will you? It's not like that!”

The situation was getting more complicated by the second. It no longer felt like he was going to be jerking it in front of Morgana for the heck of it. The 'bros being bros' atmosphere had been thoroughly crushed by the idea of his feline friend having very human feelings for him.

His thoughtful silence seemed to put Morgana on edge. Once again, he tried to escape from the room.

“I knew this was a bad idea! Just forget it!”

“Morgana. Come back.”

He hadn't gotten very far and he returned very quickly. He really wanted to watch after all. It seemed pretty clear that Morgana had some kind of feelings for him, but Akira got the feeling that even Morgana didn't understand what those feelings were yet. He'd been trying so hard to get Ann's attention... He probably didn't want to admit that he was giving up on the chase and that his heart had already started looking elsewhere.

That was. Kinda weird.

Just a little.

But he couldn't blame him. They lived together. They spent almost every waking moment together. They were partners – really good partners.

 

“Hey, you know what? I'm not going to think about it anymore,” Akira announced, moving his hands to his belt. “Watching?”

“You're just going to _do it?!_ ” Morgana yowled, incredulous.

“That was the idea. Were you expecting more fanfare?”

Morgana shifted himself nervously, his paws unconsciously kneading the sheets. “Consider this your area of expertise for now. Explain everything in detail, please. J-Just don't look down on me!”

“I'm not going to look down on you,” Akira promised, laughing quietly. He reached over and gave Morgana another small scratch underneath his chin before moving up on the bed so he could rest with his head against the pillow. “Well, for starters... You don't need to have an excuse to do this sort of thing. I don't think I've ever imagined a real person while touching myself.”

“Wait, really? Not even An-”

“Nope.” He didn't want Morgana to finish that thought. His friends were his friends. He didn't want to start imagining them in sexual situations. It wouldn't have been unexpected, but it would have made him feel awkward if he had to look any of them in the face, knowing that he'd gotten off to fantasies about them. Living together with Morgana made their situation different. “Sometimes just thinking about touching myself is enough to make me want to do it. It doesn't have to be about anything.”

“Sounds kinda narcissistic to me.”

“Sort of.”

Until that moment, Akira had felt pretty confident in himself. Seeing Morgana watching him so carefully made him suddenly feel the reality of what he was doing. It was fine, though. Really, he had the feeling it was going to be fine.

Like the Metaverse itself, Morgana was something extraordinary and special. Akira didn't feel nervous around him. Even in a situation like that, he still felt comfortable.

He just wished Morgana could calm down. He looked like he was going to burst into flames.

“Relax,” Akira said, returning his hands to the front of his pants. He unbuckled his belt, slid it out of the loops, and placed it carefully on the floor to avoid a startling clatter. The front of his school blazer was unbuttoned and he pushed it open, revealing his white turtleneck and suspenders underneath. It was a little chilly in his room, so he decided to let the blazer stay. He had to unclasp his suspenders in order to get down to business, though. Once the clips were removed from the front and back, he slipped them off and put them next to his belt.

“Clothing seems complicated,” Morgana observed.

“Only sometimes. Uniforms are a pain, but if you aren't in school, you can wear whatever you want.”

Morgana made a thoughtful sound to himself, nodding with a somewhat forlorn look. “I feel bad for you guys. Those uniforms make you look like prisoners. It doesn't feel right that you're all being forced to act the same way.”

“It's not all bad. I think a little bit of conformity can be alright. I'm already worried enough about standing out as it is. It's something small, but it's just one less thing on my mind.”

“I guess that's true...”

Nothing about their conversation was arousing, but Akira felt the familiar sensation of warmth building up at his core. Fortunately, no one had ever walked in on him before, but he'd also never given any thought to being watched, with or without his knowledge. Somehow, the thought of someone being _right there_ watching his every movement was enough to make him feel hot under the collar.

He unfastened the front of his pants and spared a brief glance at Morgana. He was still watching closely.

...It was hard to do it as he usually would. Even though he didn't think he would get psyched out, Akira found himself wondering what he was supposed to do next as if it were suddenly a difficult decision. “There are a lot of ways to do this,” he said, preemptively excusing any clumsiness he might encounter. “Using your hand is basic,” he said. Hooking his thumbs in the waist of his pants, he pulled them down enough to give himself access. “There are all kinds of toys you can use too, but that's another lesson for another time...”

“Toys?” Morgana's ears pointed up straight. “That makes it sound like something fun.”

“It should be.”

“I-If they're called 'toys', does that mean we can play together?”

Akira didn't have the heart to explain that the toys he was referring to were nothing like cat toys. His mind unhelpfully provided the image of Morgana attempting to heft a dildo twice his size. That was never going to work...

It was strange, but he suddenly felt bad that he and Morgana were physically incompatible.

It would've been nice if he got his body back.

But he couldn't say that. Even with the best of intentions, that sentiment would have felt nothing but cruel if Morgana's wish was never fulfilled. For as far as he knew, the Morgana sitting by his side was the only Morgana he would ever know.

Even without a human body, that was okay. Akira didn't want Morgana to be anything but himself, no matter what that 'self' was.

Akira winked at him. “Maybe I'll show you sometime. I don't have any at the moment, though. I couldn't pack something like that when I moved here. Pretty sure they sell them in Shinjuku at one of those sketchy-looking shops...”

Morgana nodded emphatically. “I'll go with you...! I have to make sure you stay out of trouble, after all.”

After that, a short and comfortable silence fell, warmed by their conversation.

Putting his head back against the pillow, Akira let his shoulders relax and slipped a hand below the waist of his pants. Placing his palm over his underwear, he stroked himself loosely through the fabric, enjoying its soft texture. With his eyes closed, he didn't have to worry about noticing Morgana's gaze. Releasing a calm breath, he lifted his hips off the bed so he could finally slip his underwear down to release his cock.

He opened his eyes when he heard a startled sound from Morgana.

With his head still resting against the pillow, he looked down and followed the direction of Morgana's gaze to the hand he had wrapped around his cock.

“Wh... Why does it look like that?” Morgana asked.

Akira had no idea what he was talking about. There was nothing unusual about it to him... But, then again, he was used to seeing his own cock. There was a chance that Morgana had never seen one before at all. Especially in its half-hard state, it probably looked a little weird.

He gave himself a couple more loose strokes as Morgana watched and tried not to look directly at him in fear of embarrassing them both.

“That's just how it is,” he said. “You have your own, don't you?”

“Y-Yeah, but it doesn't look like _that_.”

“You're hurting my feelings,” Akira deadpanned.

“But why is it... so big?”

It wasn't that big. Morgana had unintentionally paid him a compliment. At least, Akira was going to take it as a compliment.

He gave a laugh. “If you had a human body, yours would be the same. Look at it that way.” Size could vary, but he wasn't going to make Morgana stress about something he had no reason to stress about.

Akira took in a breath and let it out slowly, feeling himself getting harder with each measured motion. If Morgana thought it was big before, it probably really surprised him to see it at its full length. Rarely one to make a sound when touching himself, Akira was inclined to remain quiet, but he realized that Morgana was expecting him to explain what he was doing.

“So... All you do is move your hand up and down, basically.”

Morgana nodded slowly, looking uncertain. “That sounds kind of boring. That feels good?”

Yeah. Of course it felt good. How else was he supposed to explain it?

“I see you licking yourself all the time. You can get away with things like that because you're a cat, but people would be scandalized if they saw someone fondling themselves in public.” He figured that Morgana understood why that was an issue. Morgana more or less knew what appropriate boundaries between humans were supposed to be like. He knew more about human life than any regular cat would have. In comparison, Akira didn't know a thing about what life as a cat was like. “What are you doing when you're licking yourself?”

“Cleaning myself. Obviously.”

Akira stared. “...It feels good, doesn't it?”

Morgana was quiet for a moment. “...W-Well, if you were a cat, you'd do it, too.”

“...That's basically masturbation!”

“It's not the same!” Morgana cried, frantically trying to deny it. It was hopeless. He had no choice but to admit that what he'd been doing all that time was something similar – he just hadn't realized. “Seriously, it's not as great as you might think. My tongue is rough. So is that place. So...”

He sounded jealous. Akira couldn't blame him. That sounded tough.

There wasn't much Akira could say. He didn't know how he could help him.

“What're you doing?” Morgana mumbled shyly. “Keep going.”

It was unnerving that he could maintain an erection while thinking about how he could help a cat pleasure himself. As much as he liked to tease him to the contrary, Akira just had to remind himself that Morgana wasn't _really_ a cat. He had a pretty cute personality. It was normal to get attracted to someone's personality...

 

He was attracted to Morgana...?

 

A light sweat prickled the back of his neck.

Clearing his throat, he tried to continue, returning his focus to what he was doing. It was difficult to focus with such a thought floating around inside his head. It made his heart quicken its pace, but he tried to tell himself that it was due to other things.

“There's not much else to say,” he muttered, slowly sliding his fist up his cock. A small amount of precum appeared at the tip and he bit his lip, swallowing down a sound.

Morgana began pawing lightly at the sheets again. “...When you do think about something, what sort of things do you think about?”

“I try not to think about people I know. That's all. Anything else is fine.” He kept moving his hand, sighing as he used the precum to wet his palm. “Sometimes I think about dominating someone younger... Someone cute and a little naïve. I like the thought of being someone's first time.”

“O-Oh...?!” Morgana's tail flicked around. “Do you have... _experience?_ ”

Akira shook his head, feeling his cock twitch against his palm as he admitted to still being a virgin. Once he spared a second to think about it, he realized that Morgana sounded suspiciously invested in his answer, like he was hoping to be that 'first time' for him. If he was still a virgin by the time Morgana got his body – if he got a human body – then, perhaps...

Having his first time with Morgana... It probably wouldn't have felt so different from the way he felt then; a little nervous, a little excited...

His breathing hitched. The sound was already out of his mouth before he could catch it. Rather than ruining the mood, the spike of embarrassment it gave him made him hotter, causing more precum to gather at the tip. Closing his eyes, he tugged on the collar of his turtleneck, trying to relieve some of the heat that was building up, then pushed up his shirt a bit to let the chilly attic air taste his heated skin.

He couldn't remember a time when he'd ever felt so aroused. He'd barely done anything, and yet he felt like he was already riding the edge. Being watched was more appealing than he thought it would be. Morgana was just watching, not even commenting, but Akira felt the expectations and interest behind his stare. Even though he felt like he had nothing to be ashamed of, there was something that gave the experience a forbidden feeling.

His palm glided easily over his cock, making obscene, wet noises that burned the tips of his ears and turned his face red. Stubbornly, he kept his jaw locked and refused to call attention to it. Judging by Morgana's silence, he must have been feeling similarly.

Even if they weren't physically touching, the feeling of Morgana's eyes on him gave Akira the feeling that they were both involved, doing something sexual together.

The breath he released came out as a stutter. His fingers were quivering.

The closer he got to the edge, the more Akira felt embarrassment creeping up on him. He was sure that he had to be quite a sight. With his nerves getting to him, he grasped his thigh with his free hand just to have something to hold on to. The was no sense of technique in his movements. Morgana would have been able to get the idea by watching him, but his sloppy effort wasn't what Akira would have called exemplary.

Cautiously, he cracked open an eye and took a peek at Morgana. As expected, he was still watching, but he was hunched low, looking pensive, tail thumping on the bed. Akira had his full, enraptured attention.

Appreciating the fact that they'd both gotten used to the charged atmosphere, Akira was careful not to ruin the mood with unnecessary words. Keeping his eyes closed, he tilted his head against the pillow and moved his other hand up his body, sliding it under his shirt. He had to stay the hand around his cock as he brushed his fingertips over his nipples, feeling an intense rush of heat that went straight between his legs.

He rubbed his knees together as he teased his nipples and slid the fingers of his other hand down to circle around the base of his cock, squeezing lightly to hold himself back. It almost made him feel bad to be paying so much attention to himself and only himself. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel the anxious thumping of Morgana's tail. If nothing else, he hoped that he would provide Morgana with something interesting to fantasize about.

For a while, he was able to relax and let his thoughts drift off to somewhere else as he lazily ran his free hand over his chest and stomach. Feeling his pulse returning to a semi-normal pace, he took his other hand from around his cock and moved it to his chest to play with his nipples. He wondered if Morgana understood what he was doing without him having to explain. Probably. He was just doing whatever felt good.

Shopping for toys together in Shinjuku...

The thought invasively returned to mind.

He couldn't do that by himself, could he? He didn't know how old Morgana was, but a cat didn't count as an adult either way. Someone like Ohya was going to have to accompany them. He was going to owe her.

 

He wanted to share even more of himself with Morgana...

 

That thought was more than he could take. It caught him off guard. His cock was already twitching before he could get a hand around it. His hips lifted off the bed on their own and he put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from making a sound as he came. Cum covered his exposed stomach, his shirt, and reached as far as his face.

As soon as he settled, he sat up and immediately wiped his face with the back of his hand and looked away from Morgana.

Then there was just silence.

“Hey,” Akira said, throat tight. “S-... Say something.”

Morgana's tail resumed its nervous thumping. He looked here and there, his eyes wide. If Akira wasn't mistaken, he looked sort of excited.

“Uh...”

“Yeah?”

He fidgeted and inched himself closer, looking up at him. “I... wanna try that, too.”

Akira gave a small laugh, relieved to hear that. Having surprised himself with how much he enjoyed it, he thought he might have left Morgana traumatized. Instead, he looked even more curious than he had been to start with. Although Akira wasn't sure how Morgana was going to accomplish that, he felt like encouraging his enthusiasm.

“You're welcome to be my audience again sometime.”

For a second, it looked like Morgana was delighted by the offer, but he quickly returned to being his usual self.

“A-As if!” he sputtered. He turned tail and leapt off the bed and began scrambling awkwardly toward the stairs. He stopped at the top of the steps and looked back. “Don't be so full of yourself!”

And he was gone.

But Akira knew he'd be back.


End file.
